The proposed interdisciplinary study focuses on an evaluation of the private and social costs accompanying job loss in a major defense-related industry (aircraft) in a single metropolitan community (Hartford, Conn.). The central objective of the research is to ascertain how individual workers and their families are economically, socially, physically, and psychologically affected by permanent displacement, long-term lay-off, occupational downgrading, and acute fluctuations in earnings as a result of labor demand disruptions in this volatile industry. In part, the study (1) attempts to determine to what extent and in what manner specific corporate and union policies and programs (including prenotification, attrition, retraining, family counseling, diversification and product conversion) actually alleviate the potential disruption to personal and family life and (2) attempts to ascertain the extent to which families rely on community resources and services when subject to job loss. A mail survey to over 2,000 workers in the Hartford community combined with an additional 80 intensive personal interviews will provide the core data for the research. The survey instruments are designed to elicit information on job history, unemployment experience, fluctuations in income, physical and mental health, family functioning, and community resource reliance. Contextual data on corporate policies and a probe of community services are obtained from interviews with key officials in individual aircraft (and aircraft parts) firms and in trade unions, and a number of community service agency personnel. A statistical evaluation of the Social Security Administration's LEED file covering a 1 percent sample of aircraft workers in Hartford will be undertaken to provide background information on the characteristics of the sample universe, as well as to allow generalization of the survey results.